


I'm okay

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Два психа. Один немой. А другой лучше бы молчал.





	

У Джекета очень холодные пальцы, а еще худоба, сравнимая с ранней стадией анорексии. Такой хитрой и явной, заметной, которую человек отрицает скорее приличия ради, чем из-за искренней веры. Порой он смотрит не на тебя, но сквозь — и в такие моменты Вулфу кажется, что он знает Джекета слишком слабо. Все они знают его лишь с чужих слов.   
  
«Я в порядке» - запись с диктофона, но Вулф не верит тому, что не может проверить. Никогда. Не в этой жизни.   
  
У Джекета холодные мысли и мерзлая душа, которую, кажется, можно потрогать в моменты, когда он особенно зациклен на какой-либо мелочи, думая... о чем-то. Он худ и слаб с виду, словно бы умер когда-то, но забыл об этом. Вот так просто — не помнит и все. Как Кловер забывает йогурты в общем холодильнике, как Сокол выпускает из виду то, что эту бурду, в общем-то, не любит. Джекет словно бы мертв, давным-давно мертв, и бинты змеями опутывают не настоящие ладони, но кости, которые лишь каким-то чудом и магией покрыты кожей.   
  
«Я в порядке» - запись с диктофона, но Вулф не верит этому ни на грош. Слишком явный безумный отблеск в чужих глазах, чуть вздернутом уголке губ. В пальцах, что сжимают оружие чуть сильнее, чем стоило, чем нужно, в гуле чужого сердца, что ощущалось как свое. На расстоянии в ладонь.   
  
Джекет порой кажется не живым. В моменты, когда бьет в ночи на отблеск зрачка, когда его жилы кажутся крепче стали, а смех — тише ночи, холоднее тумана, оседающего пыльцой на коже в теневом рейде, будь он трижды неладен. Неладен, проклят и послан к черту.   
  
«Я в порядке» - почти что слишком, ибо снайпер задел плечо. Был шанс, что он потеряет руку. Еще того, что умрет, ведь пуля предназначалась для прелестной головки. Вулф старался об этом не думать. Слишком... странно. Джекет не мог умереть. Разве может погибнуть то, что уже мертво; сгореть то, что уже истлело?   
  
Вулф смотрел на стенку одной из парочки редких комнат, куда закрывались двери, и ему казалось, что Джекет не может быть живым. А значит — не может умереть. Вечно будет ходить за тобой второй тенью, вечно будет пугать Кловер до икоты — вечно, вечно, вечно.   
  
«Я в порядке» - запись, транслируемая для Бейна после очередного «падения небес». На куртке, джинсах и руках — кровь, белая часть маски заляпана каким-то мазутом. Он не в порядке. Его не помешало бы перевязать, закрыть, но парень галантно уступает свою сумку с медикаментами Соколу, что в свою очередь перевязывает Кловер. Странный выбор.   
  
Порой Вулфу казалось, что этот парень — мужчина в теле подростка. Рослый, с каким-то нечеловеческим безумием в душе, мыслях, грани сна и яви. Потому что Джекет, пожалуй, слишком юный для своих поступков. Слишком малый для этой жизни.   
  
«Я в порядке» - сказал диктофон Джекета, пускай и не было вопроса. Мужчина скосил взгляд, кажется, он собирался разобраться с глушителем, который Кловер хотела приставить к своей винтовке. Кажется, у него были дела. Но через мгновение, ей-богу, все стало не важно.   
  
Через секунду, единый миг, Вулф оказался вжат в стенку поцелуем.   
  
Пожалуй, ему не стоило поворачиваться к нему спиной. Не сейчас, не после того, что между ними произошло. Это как-то по-свински, как-то слишком в стиле этих самых сериалов, где достают сигаретку и выдыхают нечто в стиле «это было потрясающе, но это ведь на одну ночь, понимаешь?», не имея это ввиду. Просто стесняясь признать, что все было настолько хорошо, что страшно. Страшно, что все окажется сном.   
  
Нечто в этом духе, определенно. Хреновом, клишированном, но Вулф не может иначе, почему-то ему кажется, что повернуться так — наивысшая степень доверия, которую он может показать. Подставить спину. К чему эти странные разговоры на жестах, переглядки, если можно просто так? Просто повернуться спиной после странных, жарких поцелуев, объятий — и выдохов, частых вздохов на грани сна и яви.   
  
Возможно, из Вулфа до черта лысого хреновый любовник. Но прикосновение к обнаженной спине почти что мягкое, прощающее, и мужчина лишь секундой спустя осознает, что Джекет пишет. Осторожно, мягко, словно бы не пальцем, но изящным каллиграфическим пером.   
  
Кажется, он криво выводит букву «я». Возможно, всему причина то, что она слишком ровная, резкая — Вулф не может винить Джекета в проблемах с почерком. Не этим они зарабатывают себе на жизнь.   
  
\- Я в порядке. - Отвечает Вулф эхом на заданный так по-странному вопрос. Через прикосновение, эдакую игру. Приятно было знать, что повернувшись спиной к человеку, получил не пулю и не нож под лопатку, но такую странную, забавную заботу-ласку. Хотя... может, все еще впереди?   
  
Через плечо окинув Джекета взглядом, он не смог не хмыкнуть немного растерянно. Тот был слишком разморенный, мягкий, спокойный. Не подходящий, ей-богу, на роль убийцы, социопата и безумца. Его волосы взъерошены почти что по-домашнему, а в глазах странный блеск. Чистый, словно бы замутненное стекло протерли в кой-то веки, и Вулф как-то до боли легко осознает, что не сожалеет. Ни о чем . - А ты как?   
  
Вопрос глупый, мужчина не говорил бы сейчас, не дышал, чувствуй себя Джекет отвратно. Это было логично, ведь этот юнец — псих, кусок чокнутого сукиного сына...   
  
«Я в порядке» - краткий жест сложенных вместе указательного и большого пальца, и в нем слишком много всего. И тихих смешков с того, как Вулф морозился с рубашкой, и мягких касаний, и нежностей, в секунду переходящих в странную бойню, где не ясно, желают они друг-друга перебить или все же обнять, поцеловать. Сжать в объятьях до смерти.   
  
У Джекета холодные пальцы, просто ледяные. Он оглаживает скулу мужчины как-то по-домашнему, почти что романтично, точно зверя дикого приручая. Вулфу кажется это забавным, но лишь на секундочку.   
  
Ибо когда он притягивает этими пальцами мужчину к себе, целуя мягко, становится попросту все равно.   
  
Холодные пальцы всегда можно отогреть.


End file.
